


it's your voice that gives away this isn't real

by scrabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dreaming, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrabby/pseuds/scrabby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Derek's transformation, he faces two people he let down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's your voice that gives away this isn't real

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I would do this.  
> I love Boyd and Erica and I want them back.

_“Derek.”_

  
He knows he’s asleep.  
If he were awake, he would not have heard that voice call his name.

  
_“Derek.”_

  
A second voice. He feels the tightening in his chest and in the dream, he finds himself sit up from his position on the bed and look around his loft. They’re both sitting on the desk. Smiling. His heart clenches with a bit more strength.

  
“I’m sorry.”

  
Erica rolls her eyes, while Boyd lifts his eyebrows unimpressed. “Don’t be an idiot.”

  
“I’m sorry.”

  
“You did good.”

  
Derek can barely whisper. “You’re gone.”

  
“We’re still proud of you,” Erica says. Boyd walks over to him and sits on the edge of Derek’s bed. “You’re a good man, Derek. Stop blaming yourself.”

  
“You’re gone.”

  
Erica huffs. “You’re talking to me right now, how am I gone?”

  
“It’s a dream.” Derek swallows audibly, lets out a long breath. He fixes his eyes at Boyd. “It is not okay. You said it was okay when it wasn’t. It was not okay, I’m so sorry, God, _I am sorry_.”

  
“Derek.”

  
“I’m sorry.”

  
He feels warmth on both his shoulders. _Inhale. Exhale._ “I didn’t take care of you. You’re gone because of me. I wish you would come back. Scott is a good alpha. He would take care of you so much better than me. I’m sorry.”  
His words are muffled by hair when Erica pulls him in. He can see Boyd inch closer to them and he wants nothing more than to reach out. He knows he is dreaming, but Erica’s touch feels too real. It aches. He knows he is asleep and in a time too short, they’ll both be gone again.

  
_“Derek, we’re so proud of you. You’ve come so far.”_

  
_“We’ll always be your pack, Derek._ ”

  
He focuses on breathing in their scents, feeling their body heat radiate in his dream, he focuses on remembering their voices.  
It’s the first time they spoke to him.

  
“You should wake up, Derek,” Boyd tells him calmly, nodding. Erica lets go and pulls away to the side. Derek doesn’t know how to do it. He breathes and breathes and breathes-  
He only sees the black of the back of his eyelids. His eyes open, and there’s nothing there but the emptiness of his loft.

Nothing, except two steady heartbeats coming from upstairs that weren’t there when he went to sleep.  
He breathes in, breathes out and doesn’t dare to hope.


End file.
